


Chocolate Kiss

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy decides it's up to him to get Harry and Draco back together; not that he knows that of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day nineteen of the advent challenge at the livejournal community, hd-seasons; prompt "hot chocolate".

"Harry?"

Harry set down his tea towel and turned to the fireplace. "Andromeda?" He sat down in front of the fire. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry to ask you, but I have no choice," she said. "You know how I always take Teddy into Diagon Alley for a cup of hot chocolate?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. He loves that."

"I can't this year," she said. "I have an appointment that I couldn't get another date for. Could you take him tomorrow?"

"No problem," Harry said.

She beamed. "I'll let him know you'll pick him up tomorrow. The shops shouldn't be busy--it's a Tuesday. Thank you!"

As she left, Harry wondered why she couldn't take Teddy another day. He shook his head and decided that she had to have her reasons. He finished washing up the dishes and went through his flat, making sure that it was kid--and Teddy--proofed.

~~~

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy yelled as he ran into Harry.

Harry chuckled and ruffled Teddy's blond hair. "Morning."

Teddy grinned--missing his front tooth, of course. "Grandma says you're taking me to get chocolate today!"

Harry nodded. Just like his father, Teddy had a weakness for the confection. "We'll go whenever you're ready."

"I really cannot thank you enough," Andromeda said, joining them. She handed Harry a bag that Harry knew contained anything from a blanket to photos; though they didn't often plan it, Teddy stayed over at Harry's most of the days he babysat.

Harry shrunk the bag to fit in his pocket and took Teddy's hand. "Ready then?"

Teddy nodded and dragged Harry to the Floo. He waved to his grandmother and then they were off. Harry coughed and tumbled out as they landed in The Leaky Cauldron, Teddy wisely standing aside. "Why do you always do that, Uncle Harry?"

"Can't help it," Harry said. He dusted them both off before leading them to the alley. "So are we doing any shopping today?"

Teddy scrunched up his nose in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Is there anything you want to get your grandmother for Christmas?" Harry explained. "Or have you gotten her gift already?"

Teddy's eyes went wide with clear panic. "I forgot! But, Harry, won't Santa remember?"

"I thought you didn't believe in him anymore?" Harry took the lead toward the end of the alley, where the chocolate shop proudly stood. There were fewer people today than Saturday when Harry had done his shopping which he was grateful for. Teddy was a handful any day; keeping track of him in a crowd was worse.

Teddy shrugged. "I dunno what to think. Grandma says she does believe even though he doesn't really exist. Do you believe?"

"I think there's some kind of special magic to Christmas," Harry admitted. "It can bring families together, make them forget their arguments."

Teddy thought about that the rest of the way, surprisingly. Harry enjoyed the quiet--Teddy had a lot of questions he wanted answers for and Harry was usually left struggling to answer in a way that was appropriate for a child. The shop was near empty when they entered, but soft music played in the background and a bell tinkled overhead. Teddy broke away from Harry to stare at the case. There always was a brilliant selection of confections, but the holiday season meant a wide variety of holiday themed sweets. Harry eyed a chocolate snowflake, dusted with powdered sugar.

"Hello, how can I help--Harry?"

Harry looked up and flushed. "Draco?"

"Cousin Draco!" Teddy yelled. He started jumping up and down, always happy to see his cousin. Draco cast Harry a panicked look before coming out from behind the counter to hug his cousin. "I didn't know you worked here!" Teddy said.

Draco chuckled. "It's my new job--you remember all that reading I was doing?"

"The studying, right?" Teddy said.

"Yep, this is what I was reading it for," Draco said. "I was learning how to make chocolate."

"Wow," Teddy said, eyes bright and wide. "Does that mean you can make chocolate whenever you want?"

"Yep," Draco said. He stood and put his hands on his hips. "So what can I get you today?"

"A hot chocolate, please!" Teddy said.

"Two," Harry said. Teddy nodded. "Yes, two!" As Draco went to a shiny steel machine, Teddy kept talking. "Grandmother usually takes me--it's our special tradition. Every December, we come out to get one. This shop always has the best kind--I'm sure it's going to be better if you make it!"

"And where is your grandmother?" Draco asked.

"She says she had an appointment," Teddy said. "So Uncle Harry brought me instead!"

Draco turned to give Harry a curious look before returning to the drinks. "Interesting."

Moments later, he was setting down two cups that were piled with whipped cream and sprinkles. "There we are. I hope it's what you like, Teddy."

"I'm sure of it!" Teddy said.

"So how much?" Harry asked.

"Oh, settle it later," Draco said. "If the way you two were looking was any indication, you'll be back to get something from the case."

"Can we, Harry?" Teddy asked.

Harry groaned. "Thanks, Draco."

Draco flushed. "Sorry."

Harry waved it away and carried the cups over to a table. He helped Teddy onto the high set chair. "Can we get something?" Teddy asked again.

"Sure," Harry said. "Only, don't tell your grandmother."

Teddy shrugged as he didn't care either way and set about figuring out how he wanted to drink his cocoa. Harry rested his head on his hand as he watched, always amused by Teddy. In the end, Teddy used a spoon to finish the whipped cream first and then began to sip the chocolate underneath.

"How do you know Draco?" Teddy asked eventually.

Harry sighed and looked over. Draco was putting together a box for another customer, looking at ease behind the counter. How? That...was complicated.

~~~

_Six months ago_

Harry stepped back as some enthusiastic dancers almost bumped into him, but he in turn bumped into someone else. He turned. "I'm sorry about that."

Malfoy sighed, looking down at his ruined robes. "Don't worry about it. I didn't like these much anyway."

"At least let me get you another drink," Harry offered.

Malfoy waved his hand as he began to dry his robes and Harry left to get two more glasses. He had to side step more dancers and one who tried to grope him, but he didn't spill another drop. He handed it off with a smile. "Again, I'm sorry."

"You're clumsy," Malfoy said. "As always. Don't worry." Harry nodded and looked back at the dance floor. "As this is your birthday, you look rather glum, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "May be my birthday, I know only a handful of people in this room. It isn't exactly what I wanted to do today."

"You could have said no," Malfoy offered.

"It's a charity event," Harry muttered.

"Ah, of course, how could I forget," Malfoy said. "Saint Potter."

Harry scowled. "It was too good to pass up."

Malfoy held up his hand in surrender. "My mistake. It is a good charity, though. And at least they did donate something."

"Even you?" Harry teased.

Malfoy smirked. "More that I could not pass up an opportunity to bait you."

Harry chuckled. "You are good at that."

They shared another laugh and the conversation went on. Though Harry had not anticipated having a good time, he did and it was because of Malfoy. They had buried the past and reached a strained truce in their eighth year, but friendship had not followed. Harry was pleased to discover they had a lot in common and enjoyed getting to know Malfoy.

The day after the ball, Malfoy had extended an invitation for lunch. Harry accepted--he wanted to get to know Malfoy more.

~~~

_August_

"This is rather fancy for dinner between friends," Draco remarked as the maitre d' seated them.

"I know," Harry said, face flushed. "I was hoping...it could be a date."

Draco waved away the waiter who had come for their drink order and leaned forward. "A date?"

"Yes, a date," Harry said. "If you'd like. It doesn't have to be--we can just pretend that I didn't offer if you'd prefer."

Draco slowly smiled and reached across the table. "I would like. I'd love to."

Harry beamed.

~~~

_September_

"She must have known somehow," Draco seethed. He threw down the Prophet and began to pace.

Harry picked up the paper. _Harry Potter seen dating Death Eater--an act of love or an act of deceit? Public questions Draco Malfoy's intentions._ He skimmed the article, face falling as he read. "What bullshit. As if they have any right."

"And Mother!" Draco yelled finally. "She had to know!"

"What? Why?"

"She said that I would better to leave behind any dalliances," Draco said. "She had several nice young women waiting to meet me." He scoffed and glared at the paper. "As though I would ever willing be able to..." He shuddered and Harry couldn't resist a small chuckle. Draco was firmly gay and had often repeated that he would have to be under an Imperious to sexually be with a woman.

"Just gossip," Harry said, "and your mother just needs time."

Draco sniffed. Harry pulled him onto his lap and kissed him. "It's going to be okay."

~~~

It wasn't okay. As the days went by, more and more articles were printed, each more like gossip than the last. They were hounded whenever they left the house and Harry often heard Draco speaking with his mother through the Floo, sharing bitter words. The stress began to tell on them and where before they'd been well on their way to a stable and lasting relationship--or so Harry hoped--they were now falling apart. More and more they fought and they would spend days apart. Finally, Draco had enough.

"I can't do this anymore!" he yelled. He closed his eyes and sobbed. "It's not you, Harry. Gods, it's not. But--"

Harry backed away. "No, don't. If...just...go."

Draco ran and Harry's heart broke.

~~~

_December_

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked. His eyes were concerned and his hair a faded, mousy brown.

Harry half smiled. "I'm okay. Sorry."

"It's okay," Teddy said. He finished his cocoa with a slurp. "Do you love Draco?"

Harry spluttered. "What?"

"You look at him the way grandma looks at the portrait of grandpa," Teddy said.

Harry sighed. "I...think I do, yes, Teddy."

"Have you told him?" Teddy asked.

"A while ago," Harry said softly.

"But lately?" Teddy pressed. He looked so earnest and eager, ready to fix things in his own, childish way.

"I haven't seen him lately," Harry admitted.

"He's here now!" Teddy said. Hair turning a bright, bubblegum pink, he ran away to behind the counter. Draco had been setting out a new tray of treats, but he set them down to calm Teddy.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Uncle Harry needs to tell you something!" Teddy said. He waved Harry over.

"No, it's nothing," Harry said. "Nothing--just Teddy being--"

Teddy crossed his arms. "No! It is! Tell him, Uncle Harry!"

Harry crouched down. "Teddy, this is one of these grown up things. Just let it be, okay?"

As Teddy frowned and his hair began to fade, Draco sighed. "What is it, Harry? Just tell me."

Harry bit his lip and studied Teddy's face. Teddy looked like Harry had ruined the entire day so Harry stood and faced Draco. "I...love you." Draco took a deep breath and looked faint.

"Like you mean it!" Teddy demanded. "I know you do!"

Harry flushed and cleared his throat. He looked into Draco's eyes, the same grey that Harry had once imagined waking up to every morning. "I love you."

"Teddy, why don't I make you another chocolate?" Draco said, not looking away from Harry. "I need to talk to Harry."

"Are you two going to fight?" Teddy asked, face crumbling.

"No," Draco said. He finally moved, hands reaching for another silver cup. "I promise. We just need to talk."

"Well, it's Christmas," Teddy said. He eagerly watched Draco. "Harry said that Christmas has a magic that makes people forget arguments."

Draco half smiled. "I hope so, Teddy." He topped the drink with sprinkles and handed it to his cousin. Teddy thanked him and left them. Harry made sure he was standing where he could keep an eye on the boy.

"So," Harry said. His hands played with the ends of his sleeves and his stomach tightened into knots.

"Did you mean it?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I always did."

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. For what I said. Every time. I never meant any of it."

"Neither did I," Harry whispered.

"It just kept getting worse," Draco said. "They wouldn't leave me alone. And then my mother--"

"Of course!" Harry said as pieces slotted together in his mind. "I was wondering why Andromeda couldn't take Teddy another day for chocolate. But your mum must have told her you work here now!"

"I told my mother everything," Draco said, eyes wide. "After I left you, I went to her and told her she had ruined the best thing that had ever--" His mouth closed shut with an audible click and Harry slowly smiled.

"Really?"

Draco flushed and looked away. "Yes, really. You were--are."

Harry reached out and cupped Draco's cheek. He rubbed his thumb over the soft skin. "You, too."

"I still love you, too."

"Are you two going to kiss?" Teddy asked, sounding rather close.

Harry turned and frowned. "You know better than to intrude on private conversations."

Teddy shrugged. "You two didn't look like you were doing anything except fight. You looked so sad."

Draco half smiled. "Well, Harry? How about a kiss?"

Harry sighed. "I think I can do that." As he pulled Draco close, he heard him ask, "And what about the future? Can you do that then?"

"I think I can."

The kiss was soft and tasted like chocolate. Harry sighed into it. Beside them, Teddy giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day twenty of the advent challenge at the livejournal community, hd-seasons; prompt "snow angels".

"Hurry up!" Teddy said, pulling on Harry's hand.

"He's going to be there no matter what," Harry said. He excused them when he bumped into a witch and she frowned. Harry sighed and hoped Teddy would be worn out at the end of the day.

"But what if he leaves?" Teddy asked. "What if he thinks we forgot?"

"No chance of that," Harry muttered.

After that fateful day in the chocolate shop, Harry and Draco had seen each other more. Though they were often alone, they'd shared time when Harry had watched Teddy. Apparently, since her matchmaking had been so successful, Andromeda had taken more and more to letting Harry baby sit. Harry often wondered if she was gossiping with her sister since Draco had said he'd not seen much of his own mother recently. Harry hoped that they wouldn't hear any word about weddings until July.

It was on one of the days they baby sat Teddy that Draco offered to let Teddy play in the snow at Malfoy Manor. Teddy had latched onto that and had made Draco promise that they would as soon as the first snow fell. As the first snow had fallen two days ago, they'd made plans to go today. Draco had seemed as excited as Teddy and Harry was left feeling like he was going to be watching two kids instead of the one.

"Teddy!" Draco called out. He was standing by his shop, dressed for the upcoming event.

Teddy let go of Harry's hand to run to his cousin. Harry jogged to catch up, shaking his head. "Ready?"

Draco nodded. "I just closed up so whenever you're ready."

"Now!" Teddy said.

"Ted--patience," Harry said.

Teddy nodded and looked at them both eagerly. Draco chuckled. "Let's go before we have a mutiny on our hands."

Harry sighed and together they left for the nearest Apparation point. When they arrived, the snow was up to their mid calf. Teddy yelled happily and took off before either Harry or Draco could stop him. "You just had to mention this, didn't you?" Harry moaned.

Draco smirked. "Push over. You could've said no--Aunt Andromeda would have let me baby sit him myself."

Harry hid his smile; he did enjoy the time spent with Draco and Teddy both. He reached out to tangle his fingers with Draco and they both followed the yells that meant Teddy hadn't gone too far.

~~~

Harry took a deep breath, worn down. Where there had been a pristine white field there was now a mess. Clumps of snow--formally snowballs--were scattered and mounds had been drawn up as forts. "You win!"

"Yay!" Teddy yelled. He danced out from behind his fort, chanting.

"Bested by a five year old, what would the fans think?" Draco teased.

"They'd think that the five year had obviously been helped by a sneaky Slytherin," Harry said.

Draco shrugged. "He's quite sneaky in his own way."

Unfortunately, Harry--who had been attacked several times from behind--could only agree. He huffed and spread out his arms. "Oh, are you going to make a snow angel, Uncle Harry?"

"A what?" Draco asked, frowning.

"A snow angel!" Teddy said. "It's where you wave your arms and legs to make an angel in the snow!" When Draco only continued to look confused, Teddy rolled his eyes and demonstrated. When he was done, it looked more like a scribble than a mess, but the point had been made. "See?"

"It's a Muggle thing," Harry clarified. He waved his own arms and legs, smiling. He'd only done this once as a child so he often took the opportunity to do it now.

Draco plopped next to Harry and waved his own limbs. Teddy cheered and went around, making as many as he could. Harry shook his head, watching the shapes form. Soon, however, the sun started to set and they began to walk to the Manor.

"Are there ghosts there?" Teddy asked.

"Nope," Draco said. "Just a lot of portraits who love to talk."

"I like it when the portraits talk!" Teddy said. "I hate going to the museums where they don't. They're not as interesting. Are they?"

"Course not," Harry said with an eye roll. He knew that Andromeda was determined to get Teddy somewhat culturally inclined, but Harry doubted it would ever happen. Teddy liked things that talked or moved or flew and he himself was usually in motion, running here and there, never content to stay still.

"You can talk to these portraits as much as you like," Draco said. "They're very friendly."

"Draco--" Harry began, cautious.

"Don't worry, the ones that are most likely to offend the public are locked safely away and know to stay that way if they want to remain in a room with windows," Draco soothed.

Harry squeezed his hand with a soft smile. Teddy shivered. "Is there cocoa inside? I'd really like some and Grandma says it's good for warming a person up."

"Of course," Draco said. "I'll even make sure to make it with extra whipped cream."

"Andromeda will never let me baby sit him again if you let him go home with that much sugar," Harry said.

Draco shrugged. "He'll be crashing soon anyway."

"Thanks for this," Harry said.

"My pleasure," Draco said. "I always love spending time with him."

"And me?"

Draco chuckled and kissed him. "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day twenty one of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons, prompt "fairy lights".

"Oh, wow," Teddy gasped as they neared the park.

Harry smiled and despite the chill, felt warmed by the display. Lights had been strung up along the gate and at the entrance was the shape of a man in a top hat, waving them inside. Familiar shapes continued along the pathways, colored and flashing and moving. It was an amazing display and Harry had looked forward to this as much as his godson.

"How do they manage all this?" Draco whispered.

"Electricity," Harry said. "All of this are strings of lights that are hooked up."

Draco let out an awed breath, shaking his head. "Brilliant."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand as they strolled through the park. Teddy kept in sight, but never close. He laughed with other children and charmed the adults. "I'm glad you came with us."

Draco hummed under breath. "I haven't actually seen you much without Teddy, you know."

Harry raised his eyebrows and thought back. As he did so, he realized what he'd done. "Sorry. Guess I'm feeling a bit...vulnerable."

"I understand," Draco said quietly. "Harry--"

"No, look, I'm sorry." Harry stopped walking and cupped Draco's cheek. "I do still love you. And I don't hold anything against you. I want to make us work. I did before, you know."

"And now?" Draco asked. His eyes were dark, unsettled and upset. "What do you want, Harry Potter?"

Harry half smirked. "You." Draco shook his head, fondly but with a frown. Harry groaned. "I want to build a life with you. Have a future with you."

"Regardless of whatever anyone says?"

Harry bit his lip. "If you promise the same."

Draco's cheeks coloured a little. "I haven't apologized for that, have I?"

"Don't need to--I understand."

"No, I owe you an apology. It was stupid of me to let them drive us apart. Instead of looking for strength from our relationship, I backed away. Ran. I'm sorry. I...I'm sorry."

"Me, too. I let you go."

Draco licked his lips, a little flirty. "Stupid of you. Look at what you let go."

Harry growled and pulled Draco in close, arms tight around his lover's waist. "Won't make the same mistake twice."

"I won't let you," Draco whispered against Harry's mouth.

"I do mean it though--I want a life with you. For as long as we have."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, fingers curling into Harry's hair. "I'd like that." Harry smiled and closed the last inch between them in a soft, reassuring kiss.

"Ew!" Teddy said behind them. "Why do grown ups do that all the time?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Because it's how grown ups show they love each other."

"Well, I won't!" Teddy said firmly. "It's gross!"

"Just you wait," Draco said. "A few more years and you'll be wishing the prettiest girl in the class would give you a kiss."

"Girls have cooties!" Teddy said fiercely.

"Of course they do," Harry said. "Why do you think I prefer to kiss Draco?"

Teddy's face scrunched up. "But the girls at school say that boys have something like cooties, too."

"But if we have it, then I can't get it from Draco, right?" Harry reasoned.

Teddy paused for only a second. "I suppose..."

Draco sighed. "Don't worry about it, Teddy. You'll understand one day."

Teddy shrugged. "Whatever. Come on--the park is closing soon and they'll be turning the fairy lights off soon!"

"Fairy lights?" Draco asked, casting a look at Harry.

"It's what Muggles call these," Harry said. "Magic, electricity--suppose it's the same sometimes."

"Muggles can't do some of the things we can," Draco argued.

"But they can do some scary things," Harry said, remembering his history classes.

"Come on!" Teddy said, already several steps ahead.

"Forward?" Draco asked with a teasing lilt.

Harry took Draco's hand in his and smiled. He winked. "Forward."


End file.
